


Приведи этот мир в движение

by LeoloErlo



Series: Драбблы [3]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reincarnation, Sixth division, shinigami!Sasuke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Саске оказывается в Сейритее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый драббл. Предыстория появления Саске в Сейритее.

Саске не помнит, как он сюда попал. Он вообще многого не помнит - разве что, свое имя. И его глаза - горькие, пронзительные. Полные вины. Любящие.  
"Может, в следующий раз?"   
  
Он быстро привыкает к здешней жизни, с легкостью попадает в Академию, заканчивает ее с отличием. Ему нравится отряд, в который его распределяют. Кучки-тайчо - капитан, которым легко восхищаться. А еще, он напоминает его, только глаза другие.  
  
Когда он впервые оказывается среди странных развалин, он не удивляется. Он уже многое знает о зампакту и внутренних мирах. Дух его зампакту - особенный. Впрочем, все шинигами так говорят. Но он очень похож на человека, пусть и с хвостом змеи.  
\- Саааске-кун! Вспомни мое имя - и я дам тебе силу!  
  
Когда он впервые достигает санкая, тренировочное поле оказывается разрушено до основания. "Приведи этот мир в движение! Орочимару!" - так называется эта мелодия смерти.  
  
Но порой он вспоминает другое имя катаны - Кусанаги. И кровь. И безудержную, яростную ненависть к самому себе. И тьму отчаянья, поглощающую, сжирающую изнутри. Он знает - другого раза не будет.


	2. Второй драббл. Предыстория основной истории.

Жизнь в Сейритее идет своим чередом. Три отряда, потерявшие своих капитанов, получают новых капитанов. После долгих споров капитаном третьего назначают Икаку Мадараме (он забирает с собой Юмичку Асегаву, который забирает третью офицерскую позицию в отряде), Абарая назначают капитаном пятого отряда (Хинамори Момо все еще слишком слаба, но любой, кто служил под началом Кучки-тайчо может с легкостью заменить капитана, лейтенанта и пол дивизии в придачу), Хисаги Шухей так и остается замещающим капитаном, но теперь назначение его на позицию капитана – лишь вопрос времени.  
Все это Саске не особо интересует, но с уходом Абарая меняется список офицерских позиций, и Саске, который до этого был на двадцать втором месте, вдруг оказывается на шестом. А все из-за того, что собеседования ведет сам Кучки-тайчо.  
  
Молчаливый и замкнутый, Кучки-тайчо раньше предпочитал заниматься формальной стороной управления отрядом. С уходом Абарая – прямолинейного, порой грубого, но очень искреннего и простого в общении – Кучки-тайчо приходится общаться со всеми офицерами самостоятельно. Тут и раскрылась ужасная тайна, о которой в отряде до этого говорили только тихим шепотом и за закрытыми дверями – у Кучки-тайчо невероятно вспыльчивый характер. Нет, обычно по его непроницаемому лицу понять что-то сложно, но если не угодивший офицер вылетает в окно вперед головой – какие тут уж тайны.  
Так Саске и оказался на шестой позиции.  
  
На собеседовании – если это можно так называть – Саске спокойно выслушивает новый список обязанностей, подтвердив готовность  _следовать и соответствовать_  и удаляется в тринадцатый отряд для дополнительного инструктажа, который проводит Кучки Рюкия – после получения позиции лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда она должна официально передать полномочия по патрулированию Района 3600 (с центром в городе Каракура), которые временно исполнял Зенноске Курумадани, офицеру другого отряда – в данном случае, Саске.  
  
Это не первый его спуск в мир живых, но, безусловно, самый интересный. Каракура – небольшой, но оживленный городишко в восточной Японии. Люди куда-то спешат, пустые не особо активны, а вот местное население с духовными силами – очень даже наоборот. Саске замечает двух квинси, нескольких людей с духовными силами и несколько бывших шинигами – и все в пределах небольшого по сути человеческого городка. Но самое удивительно – остаточная духовная сила, которая пронизывает весь город, словно это сила самой Каракуры, без источника и центра.  
О Куросаки Ичиго в Сейритее ходят легенды.  
  
Впрочем, об Урахаре Киске легенд ходит не меньше. К нему Саске и отправляется.  
  
Урахара оказывается тем еще типом. Явный сумасшедший ученый (в двенадцатый отряд Саске старается не соваться, эксперименты его совсем не привлекают) одновременно болтает о погоде, новостях общества душ, клубнике в шоколаде, участившихся атаках довольно интересных пустых… Урахара говорит и говорит  _и говорит_ , словно ничуть не смущаясь отсутствием интереса у слушателя.  
Зато ему позволяют остаться в магазине.  
  
Помимо владельца (который в самом магазине часто отсутствует) и Саске в магазине присутствуют: Тессай Тсукабиши, бывший глава отряда Кюдо, два ребенка и два гостя. И говорящий кот. Тессай следит за дисциплиной, дети к Саске особо не цепляются (в отличие от кота, который появляется порой очень не вовремя и делает довольно  _странные_  замечания). Гости же самые интересные. Один из них – бывший эспада Гримджоу. Громкий и наглый, он ужасно напоминает Абарая – и тем создает ощущение домашности. Второй же гость очень от него отличается. Манда – тихий и немногословный мальчишка (на вид ненамного старше самого Саске) – красивый как девушка, с длинными шелковистыми волосами – беспрерывно читает увесистые тома на незнакомых Саске языках, следя за ним поверх края страниц внимательным неотрывным змеиным взглядом. Он кажется Саске смутно знакомым. Как  _тот_ , из другой жизни, о которой ему не позволено вспоминать.


	3. Третий драббл. Атмосферика.

  
Патрулирование протекает вяло – слишком много бойцов на маленький по сути городишко. Так что это скорее спецкурс по скоростной адаптации к гигаю и нахождению тихих никем не занятых мест в магазинчике Урухары.  
  
Основной проблемой естественно является Гриммджоу – ему вечно скучно и хочется подраться. И телевизор в данном случае спасает совсем ненадолго. К счастью, в гости часто заходит скромный на вид очкарик (Саске долго икал, когда впервые услышал его голос). Этот самый "скромный на вид очкарик" с видимым неудовольствием переключает внимание Гримджоу на себя, устраивая импровизированные тренировки посредине фразы. Иногда после них приходится чинить не только хрупкие перегородки.  
  
Тессай его почти не трогает, а вот дети быстро начали доставать – особенно паренек, у которого ну просто очень богатый дар к доставанию окружающих.  
  
А еще помимо обычных жителей в магазинчике постоянно кто-то бывает – школьники и школьницы, подозрительного вида бандиты, какие-то обыватели и даже один трансвестит. И все проявляют к нему слишком много внимания (а в случае девиц и трансвестита еще и лезут с восторгами).  
  
Поэтому Саске прячется в комнате Манды.   
  
В комнате Манды множество странных вещиц и книг – какие-то заспиртованные ящерки, старые свитки, тяжелые фолианты, бумажки с зарисовками. На столе – резная фигурка ястреба, держащего в лапе змею. На стене - старинная катана в ножнах и каллиграфический свиток с фразой «хаос – это жизнь».  
  
Смотря на тихого мальчишку, сложно представить, что творится у него в голове.  
  
  
Интересно, кто придумал, что все шинигами, чье тело не перешагнуло подростковый рубеж, обязаны посещать школу? На уроках Саске отчаянно скучает – теорему он понял еще с первого прочтения, а решать такие простые задачки лень, потому он рассматривает новых одноклассников. Из знакомых лиц в наличии: тот самый скромный на вид очкарик (кажется, их уже начали считать потерянными близнецами или какой-то похожей девчачьей чушью), легкомысленная девица с грудью, тихий мексиканец, каратистка и Куросаки. Кем приходится этот мрачный тип Урухаре не ясно, но то, что что-то происходит, понятно даже не любопытному к подробностям человеческих взаимоотношений Саске.  
  
За соседней партой сидит Манда и сонно рисует в тетради змеек. Его длинные волосы связаны фиолетовой бечевкой (Урухара впервые на глазах Саске стал серьезным, когда отговаривал Манду красить глаза. Непонятно откуда явившийся Йоруйчи зачем-то заявил, что Саске такое не нравится, что пришлось подтверждать).  
Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Манда рисует набычившуюся змею с хохолком, которая видимо должна представлять Саске, и сыто ухмыляется.  
Очки в тонкой оправе, постоянно съезжающие с носа, мешают ему довольно щуриться на солнце.


End file.
